The present invention relates to object image displaying devices which create and display an object image such as an animal or building.
Conventionally, a so-called object image creating device is known which creates an image of an object such as a face in a manner similar to creation of a montage photograph. This device is provided with a part pattern memory which stores a plurality of data items on part patterns of respective parts of a face such as a xe2x80x9ccontourxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chair stylexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ceyesxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cnosexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cmouthxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cbrowsxe2x80x9d. It also provided with a switch which is operated to designate the respective parts of an image and a switch which is operated to designate desired ones of kinds of part patterns related to the parts designated by the part designating switch when the object image is created.
In this case, in order to create any object image, first, the part designating switch is operated to designate parts of the object image. Desired part patterns are selected from among kinds of part patterns stored in the part pattern memory for the respective parts designated by the operation of the part designating switch, and an image of a desired object is created by combining the selected part patterns.
As described above, the conventional object image creating device only creates an object image of composed of a plurality of part patterns and displays that object image created. It, however, cannot rapidly and easily create a different image related to the created object image, for example, a child""s face image related to a created husband""s face image and a created wife""s face image, a person""s possible face or whole body image imagined when his current created weight is increased/decreased, or whole body image obtained when his current created weight is increased/decreased, or another side face image related to a created front face image.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an object image display device which rapidly and easily creates and displays an object image which is related to a created object image.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided an object image display device comprising:
part pattern storage means for storing a plurality of kinds of part patterns of each of parts which constitute an object image;
first object image storage means for storing a plurality of first object images each composed of a combination of part patterns selected from among the plurality of kinds of part patterns stored in said part pattern storage means;
part pattern selecting means for selecting one part pattern for each part from among the part patterns which constitute each of the plurality of first object images stored in the first object storage means;
creation means for creating a second object image by combining the part patterns of the respective parts selected by the part pattern selecting means; and
display means for displaying the second object image created by the creation means.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an object image display device comprising:
image data storage means for storing data on a first and a second image of the same object different in size;
display means for displaying data on the first and second images stored in the image data storage means;
third image data creating means for creating data on a third image having a shape different from the first and second images of the same object as that mentioned above and related to the first and second image data on the basis of the first and second image data stored in the image data storage means; and
display controlling means for controlling the display of the third image data created by the third image data creating means on said display means.
The xe2x80x9csame objectxe2x80x9d points out an object having the same number of identical parts, and includes a human being and a human being, a human being and an animal, and a car and a car.
According to another aspect of the present invention, therer is provided an image display device comprising:
part pattern storage means for storing a plurality of kinds of patterns of parts which constitute at lest a portion of a human body;
first image creating means for creating an image composed of a combination of part patterns for the respective parts selected from among the plurality of part patterns stored in the part pattern storage means;
changed data setting means for setting as changed data on a human body a change in the image created by the first image creating means;
second image creating means for changing at lest one part pattern of a first image created by said first creating means in accordance with changed data set by said change data setting means to a further part pattern stored in said part pattern storage means to create a second image having a shape different from the first image; and
display means for displaying the second image created by the second image creating means.
The xe2x80x9cchanged dataxe2x80x9d points out data on a least one of weight and height.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided an object image display device comprising:
part pattern storage means for storing a plurality of kinds of part patterns for the respective parts which constitute each view of an object image;
part pattern selecting means for selecting part patterns on any view for the respective parts from among the plurality of kinds of part patterns stored in the part pattern storage means;
first object image storage means for storing a first object image on one view composed of a combination of parts patterns for the respective parts designated by the part pattern designating means;
part pattern designating means for designating part patterns for the respective parts of a further view from among the plurality of kinds of part patterns stored in said part pattern storage means in correspondence to the part pattern which constitute the first object image on the one view stored in the first object image storage means;
second object storage means for storing a second image composed of a combination of part patterns for the respective parts of the further view designated by said part pattern designated means; and
display means for displaying the second object image on the further view stored in said second object image storage means.